


Teen Pregnancy (Klance)

by jaybird_elliott2020



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird_elliott2020/pseuds/jaybird_elliott2020
Summary: 16-year-old Keith finds out he’s pregnant … with his teammate’s baby. He wants nothing more than to disappear into a black hole or just float through the vacuum of space. He wants to be anywhere but dealing with his stupid omega biology. How the fuck is he going to tell Lance?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Teen Pregnancy (Klance)

Lance and Keith had been on again, off again for a while. Currently they were off again. Hunk was surely parked outside Lane’s door, trying to convince his best friend to get back together with Keith. He always did. Keith didn’t really understand it, but he was secretly grateful. He knew Lance and him tended to blow up at each other about little things to avoid seriously talking about their relationship. They were a couple of commitment-phobes in love.

That just made Keith’s current position absolutely, unbearably, gut wrenching and horrible.

He was hunched over the toilet for an hour when it occurred to him this was the second week in a row he’d thrown up every day. At first he blamed it on a stomach bug. Then, not eating anything but space bananas. But now he couldn’t really ignore this specific aspect of his life any longer. It was time to tell Coran so he could get a medical workup to make sure he didn’t have some weird kind of alien flu.

Big mistake.

Coran had him lay on his back for a full body scan, which almost instantly sent Keith into a panic attack while he worked over all the things that could possibly be wrong with him in his head. When Coran finally said something, Keith’s almost panic attack turned into a full-blown hyperventilating, underwater-feeling freak-out.

“You’re pregnant.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck.

Fuck.

It took a half hour for Keith to calm down (thanks to the combined efforts of Coran and the Castle).

“Are you okay, Keith?” Coran asked.

“No,” Keith shuddered, feeling nausea take over the panic in his stomach. While retching into a bin, Keith realized something that panicked him even more.

He was going to have to tell Lance.

~ ~ ~

He had been laying in his bed since Coran gave him the news, running through a million scenarios. Like, maybe he didn’t have to tell Lance. Maybe he would lose the baby. Maybe he could find a space doctor who could perform half Galra, half human abortions. Maybe he could run away and be a single parent on a new planet.

Fuck. Oh, he was so fucked.

He rolled over to his side and felt his stomach. It was flat still but if he really looked at it he could tell where the definition in his muscles had softened. Of course, it made sense when he thought about it. All the smells that made him sick, the weird aversion to meals Hunk made special for him, the even weird non-aversion to space foods that looked like Earth bugs … god the nesting. He was currently curled up in an alcove of at least ten blankets and seven pillows that weren’t his and an armful of Lance’s dirty training shirts.

God, he was so stupid. Stupid stupid stupid stupid stu—

“Keith?” Lance’s voice came through the closed door. “Keith can I come in?”

Keith whimpered and pulled his comforter over his head.

“Go away!” he said, his voice more broken and cracked than he meant it to be.

“Keith, I’m sorry. I’m sorry ok. I’m an idiot and I don’t think Star Wars is better than Star Trek. I love your snoring and that you work so hard. Please baby, just let me in. Please,” Lance pleaded.

Keith sniffled.

“No. I don’t want to talk to you right now,” Keith declared, holding back another crack in his voice.

He already had tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t tell if he was still mad at Lance, or upset he didn’t already know what was wrong, or afraid of what he would say if he knew. God, this kid was already making his life hell.

“Baby? Are you ok? Was it something I said?” Lance rambled, knocking on the door. “Are you ok? Can you let me in please? I’m coming in.”

“No, Lance, go away,” Keith cried. He wasn’t hiding his tears anymore, but it wasn’t his fault. It was hormones. For sure.

Keith heard the whoosh of the door and got a flood of Lance’s scent, even through the blanket over his head. He wanted to roll onto his back and submit to Lance’s kisses and apologies, but he didn’t. He stayed on his side, unwelcoming to Lance’s presence.

“Baby?” Lance whispered.

Keith jumped when he felt Lance’s hand touch his thigh through the blankets.

“Hey, what’s the matter? Seriously, if it was something I said tell me. I’ll go back in time and beat the shit out of mean ol’ Lance, ok?” He gave a half-hearted chuckle, but was obviously worried and nervous.

“No,” Keith said. He wasn’t entirely sure what question he was answering but he thought he needed to say something.

“Ok, baby,” he replied.

Keith thought for a minute before pulling the comforter off his head.

“Will you just … lay with me for a little bit?” he asked.

“Of course,” Lance answered.

Keith nodded his head and moved to make room for Lance.

Usually, Lance would insist on being little spoon and make Keith cuddle him or give some teasing neck kisses once they were both in the same bed, but he just laid on his back and waited for Keith to make the first move.

Keith moved closer after a couple minutes of untouching silence and nuzzled his nose into Lance’s shirt sleeve.

“Take off your shirt,” Keith demanded.

Lance sat up and took his shirt off. When he laid back down, Keith moved closer so his cheek was pressed into Lance’s chest.

Lance stayed still.

“You can …” Keith said. He took a big deep breath. “You can play with my hair … if you want.”

Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s dark curls slowly, putting pressure in all the right places and making Keith’s shoulders relax. He hadn’t even known they were so tense to begin with.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s the matter?” Lance asked.

Keith’s shoulder’s went rigid again and his eyes watered again. He clenched his eyes and shook his head.

“Ok,” Lance said. “How about in the morning? We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

Keith didn’t say anything, but he didn’t disagree either, so Lance took it as an agreement.

Keith fell asleep in minutes, still slightly tense, but comfortable enough with Lance’s scent and cool touches it didn’t matter that much.


End file.
